


The Best Part Of Waking Up

by hpd_lance



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they dont even do much its not even good, its just gay, its plotless fluff yall, not even sure what the title has to do with it honestly, okay its not really that cute theyre just v gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: To say that Hearth wasn't completely, fully, perfectly content to lounge around and eat Nutella toast and sip coffee with Blitz, would be the most blatant lie ever told.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/gifts).



> because we all need blitzstone fluff in our lives, tbh.

To say there was nowhere else Hearth wanted to be at this moment would be the understatement of the century. To say that Hearth wasn't perfectly content to lay in Blitz' arms until Ragnarok would be the most blasphemous statement in history, because Hearth was perfectly, unashamedly, wholly prepared to do just that.

Hearth could stay in bed with Blitz, with the warm dwarf's arms wrapped around him, dozing in and out of wakefulness, until the literal end of the world. He really could... but he was also very, very hungry, and he needed sunlight, or he might just keel over and die right that instant.

He sighs silently, and gently presses a kiss to the top of Blitz' head. He slowly pushes Blitz' arms away from around him, and disentangles their legs, standing up on the cold wooden floor. He kind of regrets leaving the warmth of Blitz for the chill of the apartment, but if he doesn't get some food in his belly and sunlight on his skin, he'll pass out and probably end up sick or dead.

He walks quietly to the kitchen (or, well, he hopes he's being quiet. He can't feel himself making sound, but he never really, truly knows if he's being as quiet as he hopes he's being) and starts preparing a pot of coffee in the coffeemaker. He doesn't usually drink coffee, normally opting for plain, black tea, but Blitz likes coffee, and he needs more caffiene than a cup of tea provides.

He wanders toward the curtains that cover up the sliding glass door onto the balcony. They're shut, for Blitz' sake, but Hearth opens them, just a smidge, basking in the glow of the morning sun. He glances back toward the coffeemaker, checking on it's progress. He opens the curtains a little wider, trying to let a little more natural sunlight in before Blitz wakes up and he has to shut them again.

He trudges back into the kitchen, doing his best not to bump the scrape-y bar stool, and he pulls his favorite mug from the cabinet. It's a white mug, that says "Best Mom In All Nine Worlds", from Magnus. The mom and dad joke never really went away, and Hearth can't say that he minds it all that much. If people want to see him and Blitz as the kind of people who would be parents, let them.

He watches as the coffeemaker finishes brewing, a red light blinking to signify that the coffee was done, and he pours a full mug. He grabs two slices of bread, dropping them into the toaster, and reaching up into the cabinet for the Nutella.

He watches the toast for a minute, then turns to check for Blitz in the hall. He's nowhere to be seen, but given the time, his alarm should go off any minute. Hearth quickly darts into the living room to shut the curtains, and just in time, because he turns back around to see Blitzen smiling at him from the hallway entry.

_Hi._ Blitz signs, his grin widening, and Hearth feels the corners of his own mouth tilt up as he signs back, _Hello, B-L-I-T-Z-E-N._

_Sleep well?_ Blitz asks, and Hearth nods, faint smile still on his face. _That coffee?_ Blitz inquires with a raised eyebrow, _Thought it would be tea._

Hearth can't seem to stop smiling, so he shakes his head. _Felt like a change._ He signs, and Blitz laughs. Hearth's smile dims a bit, because he'd give anything to be able to actually _hear_ Blitz laugh, not just see and imagine. Blitz seems to notice Hearthstone's sudden shift in mood, and the dwarf frowns sympathetically. He trots over to Hearth, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

_I love you._ Blitz signs, and Hearth huffs out a silent laugh, before signing back, _I know._ Blitz laughs again, and tugs on Hearth's shirt, kissing his smile. _Coffee?_ Blitz signs, the question obvious in his body language. Hearth nods, leaning down to kiss Blitz one more time. _Coffee._ He signs back.

To say that Hearth wasn't completely, fully, perfectly content to lounge around and eat Nutella toast and sip coffee with Blitz, would be the most blatant lie ever told.

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope i gifted this right because Hoo Boi


End file.
